The Return
The Return is the thirty-seventh episode of Ben 10. Plot At the Digby Dairy factory, the Werewolf digs up the buried Mummy. A security guard arrives, but the aliens teleport away. The Rust Bucket is driving on the same highway as a taken-over prison bus. Max says that Ben needs a plan and Ben attempts to transform into Four Arms, but he transforms into Stinkfly and flies off. Stinkfly lands on the prison bus and confronts the prisoners. The prisoners attack Stinkfly, but he blocks the windshield with slime. Prisoners climb onto the roof and then catch Stinkfly in a chain, but he ties them up in it. Unfortunately at the same time Stinkfly attempts to gum up the tires with slime Max fires a laser from the Rust Bucket and ends up sending both vehicles out of control and in the resulting chaos, Stinkfly is handcuffed to the bus while the bridge ahead is cut to pieces by the lasers and collapses. Though the Rust Bucket is able to stop in time The van flies off, but Max catches it with the Rust Bucket, and the prisoners fall into the water and attempt swim away, but Gwen catches them with a spell. Later, in the Rust Bucket, the Tennysons watch a news report of a spacecraft delayed by purple lightning. Remembering their encounters with the Mummy and Werewolf, they drive off to Cape Canaveral. At NASA, a scientist name Dr. Viktor gives a presentation. Ben wants to break in as an alien, but Max has a contact to get them inside legitimately. Max greets his friend who is a scientist named Dr. Shueman inside and Dr. Shueman reveals that Max was supposed to be the first man on the moon. Ben bumps into Dr. Viktor, who recognizes the Omnitrix and yells at Dr. Shueman for having unauthorized visitors. Dr. Shueman tells Max to leave, but he takes the kids farther into the station. Max, Ben, and Gwen enter into a control room and Dr. Shueman confronts Viktor about his credentials, but he is captured by the Mummy. Dr. Viktor tells the Werewolf to take care of Ben. Meanwhile, Max and Gwen watch pre-launch footage. Ben becomes bored and wanders off into a room with a giant spinning machine and he is then attacked by the Werewolf. The Werewolf attacks Ben and he enters into the room. Ben tries to transform into Heatblast, but he transforms into a Thep Khufan named Snare-oh instead and the Werewolf enters the room and fights Snare-oh. While in the control room, Gwen and Max observe Viktor controlling the purple lightning and notice that Ben is gone. Snare-oh can't figure out how to work his powers until he accidentally activates the machine. Snare-oh dodges it while fighting Werewolf and they jump onto it and fight. The Werewolf is flung through the wall and Max attacks Snare-oh due to believing him to be the Mummy. Snare-oh then reverts back into Ben and he runs off to investigate purple lightning. The Tennysons arrive at a graveyard full of old parts. The Werewolf arrives and attacks, but Max muzzles him and prevents him from screaming. The Mummy also arrives and attacks Gwen and Ben. Ben attempts to transform into Four Arms again, but he transforms into Cannonbolt instead and knocks the Mummy down. Cannonbolt protects Gwen from the Mummy's Corrodium and saves Max from the Werewolf. Then, Cannonbolt is knocked out by purple lightning created by Dr. Viktor, who transforms into a monstrous, Frankenstein-esque Transylian. Gwen casts a spell at the aliens, but nothing happens. Viktor attacks, but a spirit guardian blocks his shot and a tower is knocked down onto the Tennysons. The aliens leave the graveyard. Cannonbolt frees Max and Gwen from the rubble before reverting back into Ben. Max says that they must be taking the Corrodium to the ship. Ben follows the aliens and Max and Gwen go do something else. Ben enters into an old ship to find Viktor building a machine. He raises it to another level and Ben climbs on. Viktor teleports the Werewolf back to the reservation, where it activates the equipment it stole. Gwen and Max return back into the control room, but can't access anything and they wear hazmat suits and enter into the ship. Ben transforms into XLR8 and attacks Viktor, who easily knocks XLR8 away. Viktor attacks XLR8, who dodges his attacks. The two fight and Viktor connects to his machine and opens a portal. It starts to suck XLR8 in, but he flings a machine in instead. Viktor launches the shuttle that Max and Gwen have entered. He activates his machine, which resurrects Viktor's master, who is revealed to be Zs'Skayr. XLR8 reverts back into Ben and the shuttle arrives into outer space, but the Mummy is on it. Zs'Skayr says that he has a score to settle with Ben. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben and the gang encounter the Werewolf and the Mummy again. *Dr. Viktor makes his first appearance. *Zs'Skayr is revived by Dr. Viktor. Omnitrix Alien Debut *Snare-oh Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Dr. Shueman (first appearance) *Steve Cummings (first appearance) *Security Guard Villains *Zs'Skayr *Monster Trio **Dr. Viktor (first appearance) **Werewolf **Mummy *Scooter Aliens Used *Stinkfly (selected alien was Four Arms) *Snare-oh (first appearance; selected alien was Heatblast) *Cannonbolt (selected alien was Four Arms) *XLR8 Spells Used *Aquata Risa Spackwata *Twista Combititus Naming and Translations Trivia *The Tennyson's 36th stop is Cape Canaveral. *The villains from this episode are all alien versions of popular monster-movie tropes: a mummy, a werewolf, Frankenstein's monster, and a ghost. *It is revealed that Max Tennyson was intended to be the first man on the moon. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes Written by Tom Pugsley Category:Episodes Written by Greg Klein Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell